


Safe Shipping

by cjwritergal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritergal/pseuds/cjwritergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Open your eyes.” She looked down. And kept looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Shipping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "bubble wrap" at fma_fic_contest.

* * *

“Close your eyes.”

“Ed.” Winry raised her eyebrows. “You saying that makes me afraid.”

“Come on,” he rolled his eyes. “It’s a surprise!”

Winry grumbled to herself. It was especially hot that day, and being five months pregnant made it worse. “Fine.” She closed her eyes, fighting the impulse to peek. Ed had been quite attentive, but lately had developed a few annoying habits, like carrying everything for her (even her water glass for crying out loud) and tucking her in at night as if  _she_  were the child. She knew that he wanted her and the baby to be safe, but if he didn’t calm down he was going to end up with a screwdriver stuck up his-

- _but_  on the other hand, he was always willing to give her wonderful backrubs, too, and do the cooking when she didn’t feel like it. Ed’s footsteps approached, and she felt his hands on her stomach, wrapping something around it. Was it some kind of Xingese maternity sash?

“Okay,” Ed said, sounding proud of himself. “Open your eyes.”

She opened them, and looked down. And kept looking.

“Great, huh?” Ed said, getting closer. “Bubblewrap! They’ve just implemented this to packaging systems for mail, and its supposed to keep fragile things safe-!”

Winry took a deep breath. “No.”

Ed stopped mid sentence. “Huh?”

“I said no.” She stood up with some difficulty, pulling the wrap off.

“But Wiiiiinry-”

“No.” She turned on her heel, and fought the urge to find a screwdriver.


End file.
